Microprocessor cores are components of microprocessor units that may read and execute program instructions to perform specific tasks. Configurability may add value to the microprocessor core by allowing a user to choose the best performance/area trade-offs that meet the requirements of the typical applications to run. Current microprocessor cores may not allow the user to obtain an optimal tradeoff between performance and area.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and method to configure microprocessor cores.